


Enigma

by beren



Series: The Heart is The Enemy [2]
Category: Virus Buster Serge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Deep Down Exposure" Serge has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is turning into a series of interludes to the episodes, and I'm not sure how many there will be or what they may contain, but I hope you like number 2.

The water was warm and refreshing as Serge leaned against the shower wall and just let it fall over him. He'd already washed and rinsed, but it had been a long day and he was allowing himself the luxury of just standing there and enjoying the water. His life was always about goals and he rarely let himself just indulge in something, but just occasionally it was nice to let go.

Unfortunately his mind was too well trained to let him be for long and he had been standing under the spray for a good five minutes. As it always did when unoccupied, his mind threw information at him; things he had noticed that needed further analysing or half formed ideas that were floating at the back of his thoughts. The reflection which hovered behind his closed eyelids now was becoming a common one for his thinking time; Raven.

They had been practicing drills today, some in their gear and others in simulations and several times he had looked up to see their enigmatic commander watching them. The way Macus had reacted to begin with had suggested to Serge that personal appearances by Raven were not a usual occurrence, but he had been able to gain little more as the second in command had gone back to focusing on the task in hand. As Serge let the water fall down his back, the one image he could not get out of his head was Raven's eyes.

The way Raven looked at him stirred things in Serge he could not quite touch and it was only becoming worse over time. He had tried to put those thought to the back of his mind, but they always found their way back into the forefront, as they were doing now. There were flashes of something in Raven's gaze that were there and then hidden again and they bothered Serge. Turning off the water with an annoyed thump at the control on the wall he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, trying to banish the confusing thoughts from his head.

Scrubbing at his hair he did his best to switch his mind to what he had learned that day. Working with the others in the field showed him a lot, but in the lab he could begin to understand things only certain situations would tell him. At least they all seemed to trust him now, even Jouichirou, although they were definitely still rivals. Since the incident at the undersea facility Serge felt that they were more of a real team. It seemed he had proved himself.

Thinking about it, it had been since the close call at the bottom of the ocean that Raven had been keeping a closer eye on him. He almost threw the towel at the wall in disgust as he realised that he had managed to turn his thoughts back to the man that haunted his dreams. He probably would have if the door buzzer hadn't chosen that moment to go off.

Slipping the towel around his waist he walked into the other room and hit the door open. The others all knew he'd gone to take a shower, as had they, so it never occurred to him to throw on some clothes. He expected to see Macus or Jouichirou wanting to ask something, but what he saw made him take a step back.

"Raven," he said, more than a little shocked.

His commander stood in the doorway as impassive as ever, except for his eyes. Raven's gaze was burning in a way it had done from time to time that day, only now there was no control and Serge could see it clearly. Innocence was not something anyone could keep when they lived on the streets and his time among the homeless had taught Serge many things. One was the look he saw in Raven's eyes now; he knew his commander wanted him. Surprisingly this was not a shock, as if somewhere in his mind he had already known this.

What was a shock was his own reaction as he felt his body stir at the idea. He narrowed his eyes as his ever moving mind tried to figure out where this desire came from and Raven's motivation for just showing up at his door. There was no way his commander would have done something like this without a plan and he realised as they just looked at each other that the next move was his. Raven had not moved to cross the threshold and Serge doubted his commander would speak.

For a moment he did not know what to do and then he turned on his heel and walked back into the room. As he moved he was still undecided and his body was obviously in front of his brain as he took hold of the towel and casually dropped it onto the floor. Only as he stood there, naked, with his back to Raven did he really know what he wanted, and then he looked over his shoulder and met the other man's eyes. It was only a moment that their gazes locked, but Serge knew his message was clear even as he looked back at the wall.

It was like a game of chess and Serge realised they had been playing it since he had chosen to try and kill Raven. Unconsciously his fingers had moved to the collar around his neck and he found himself touching it lightly. Was that how this worked? Was he the wild animal to be tamed with a collar and leash? If so what were these strange feeling that lurked just beyond his understanding? It was all too confusing and he almost turned, ready to break whatever was about to happen, but he heard the door close and he froze. He had not been paying attention, but he had no doubt that Raven was in the room with him.

Serge stood there like a good little pet as he listened to the sound of a coat being removed and then he tensed, waiting. His invitation had been accepted and he was a little afraid of what that might mean. Even though he knew Raven stood for the defence of humanity from the Virus a large part of Serge still connected the man with his dreams of death and he feared him. What he did not expect were arms gently winding around him and a kiss being lightly placed on his shoulder.

At the tender contact something inside him flared, something that he had never felt before and warmth flooded through him. This was familiar; he did not understand how, but he knew this sensation. It was the same feeling of unreality that accompanied his dreams that enveloped him as he tried to isolate what he was experiencing and he wanted to ask, to understand, but Raven's hand moved across his body and took away all speech.

He leant back against the still clothed body behind him and it felt as if he was made for the large man's arms. For now he no longer cared why he had a connection with Raven, or why the man filled his dreams; all that mattered was the touch that felt like an old lover. This felt good, it felt right and it felt like something Serge had forgotten he needed. All thoughts of the collar around his neck flew out of his mind as Raven's lips delicately danced over and around it, tantalising the skin from earlobe to shoulder. This was happening, this was real and his body responded, pushing away any thought that could ruin it.

Putting his head back he stretched his neck, allowed Raven access to every millimetre and he moaned quietly as his lover took advantage of his surrender. It all felt so familiar and yet so strange at the same time and as Raven's fingers lightly tweaked his nipple he actually found himself whimpering. His mind flashed with memories of the first time he had used Halcyon Scarlet and drew parallels as he felt his body come alive in a way he had never felt before. Deep down he knew he had been in this position before, but it felt new almost as if the vague recollection was from a completely different life. The woman he saw in his dreams flashed through his mind's eye as well, only she was different, more human somehow, and she was laughing.

It was all so strange and confusing and yet Serge craved it anyway. As Raven's left hand travelled down further Serge found himself lifting himself onto his toes, anticipating where that hand would end up and wanting it all the faster. He did not care who they were outside this room or why his mind was full of confusing images, all he knew was that he wanted this with every fibre of his being. When firm fingers finally wrapped around his aching cock and Raven brushed his thumb over the head, Serge arched into the touch and sighed as if this was the most perfect moment in the world.

There were no words spoke as Raven caressed and kissed him, they didn't need them as their bodies spoke far louder than sound ever could. The desire in Serge continued to build, pushing lucid thoughts further and further away as Raven played him as if his lover already knew every inch of his physical form. He was breathing hard and moaning softly, by the time Raven's hands finally stopped moving. So close to the edge he thought he might explode at any second it was with reluctance and a vague pleasure that it was not yet over that he moved to the bed when Raven guided him.

He found himself being urged down on his front and then Raven's hands were back moving in intricate patterns over his skin, rubbing and touching in ways that had him writhing as much as had the direct touch on his cock. Raven seemed to know just how to stroke him; how long to rest a finger in a certain place or how to touch a muscle just so to make sure it did not quite tickle but instead sent shots of erotic please all through him.

The hands left him for a moment and there was the sound of more clothes being shed and then the smell of herbs reached Serge's nose. When the hands came back they were slick with oil and Serge glanced quickly over his shoulder to see Raven now naked from the waist up and looking down at him, intent on his task. Allowing his head to lie back onto the pillow made by his arms, Serge let himself once again fall under the spell of Raven's clever hands. Those dexterous fingers relaxed every knot of muscle and soothed every left over ache from the day as they fed the arousal Serge could feel coursing through him.

By the time Raven began to massage his buttocks Serge acquiesced without a moment's thought and he moaned into his arms as oil covered hands slid down over the insides of his thighs. His body was almost vibrating with need and Raven's fingers spread him and stroked so close to his entrance that it made him tremble. He wanted this like nothing he had ever wanted before, not even Raven's death, and when one slick finger slowly pushed inside of him he moaned long and hard, pushing himself off the bed with his arms and impaling himself on the intrusion.

It felt so good that he wanted more, but Raven placed his other hand on his hip, steadying him and asserting control. Serge wanted everything straight away, but it was clear his lover had other ideas. Raven moved the finger in and out of him a few times, brushing over his prostate and making him quiver and groan on more than one occasion. Stuck between being on his hands and knees and lying down he had little or no control and all he could do was react.

One finger became two and then three, stretching him and causing him to writhe in place, moans falling from his mouth like so much rain. When the intrusion was withdrawn he tried to follow it, but Raven's hand held him in place until that was gone too and there were more sounds of fabric on skin. When partially kneeling up he had already spread his legs and Raven climbed onto the bed behind him, reaching out to hold his hips. Nothing could have stopped a mewing of pleasure that came out of his throat as Raven slowly pushed into him.

This was the moment he had been waiting for; the completion of all before and he surrendered to his lover until Raven was seated in him completely. Raven was as controlled in this as he was in everything else and his lover was eerily silent, letting Serge make enough sound for both of them. The body within him and around him was firm and sure, but Serge could feel the tension of arousal running through Raven never the less. It was not that Raven was not feeling this; Serge knew he was, but it was as if his lover could not completely let go.

It was not that Serge decided to release the arousal for both of them; it was that it had to go somewhere and it seemed as if he had become a channel for both Raven and himself. As Raven began to move in a slow rhythm Serge found his throat rumbling with sound. He whimpered, he moaned and he mewed as his lover repeatedly thrust into him, brushing his prostate and building the pressure inside of him with every stroke. As the pace increased, he could feel the tension building in Raven as the muscles that touched him began to tremble with his and yet still his lover was silent.

It was almost too much as Serge felt his body beginning to demand completion and when a hand left his hip and reached round to take his cock, that was all he needed. He could not stop the orgasm that ripped through him taking every last iota of control he had and causing him to cry out. He shuddered and released all the arousal inside of him. Only then as Raven clung to him, his lover's own orgasm causing the icy control to slip did Serge hear Raven speak. It was only one word and it caused him to lose what breath was left in his body as the reverence with which it was said.

"Serge."

He was Raven's, of that much he was completely sure and it had nothing to do with collars or prison sentences or anything like that; it just was. Even as his orgasm faded and he felt Raven slowly pulling out, he knew the truth. When Raven dragged him close and urged him down onto the bed on his side he went without question. He could not object to this, it was part of him that was already set even if he did not understand why and this was where he belonged.

They remained still for what seemed to Serge like a long time, spooned together on the small bed, and his mind was as still as his body. He knew the moment when they went from being lovers back to being Serge and Raven; it was like someone had flicked a switch and everything was over. It happened just after Raven placed the same kind of gentle kiss on his shoulder as he had when they started this.

"You are loved," Raven whispered ever so quietly in his ear and then the closeness was gone.

The man who pulled away from him was the enigmatic commander of S.T.A.N.D., not his lover, and their time of togetherness was finished. Serge did not turn, but continued to look at the wall; he did not want to see a stranger climbing back into his clothes. Tomorrow they would go on as if nothing had changed and Raven would be as distant as ever. This Serge knew without a shadow of a doubt and he knew he would not see the Raven he had been with this evening again; at least not until the next time his commander knocked on the door with the hunger in his eyes.

**The End**


End file.
